


my cat knows what you did in the dark

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, interruptions in the form of a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Maki’s alone time gets disturbed by Kaito’s new cat.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: dr: v3 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	my cat knows what you did in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> i know, this is silly and not _really_ nsfw, but the idea just wouldn’t go away. isolation is hitting me hard, lol. hope you like it!

* * *

Maki hadn’t even heard the minute sound of the door creaking open or the gentle jingle of the bell on the cat’s collar that would spell trouble for her in just a few moments; she had only found herself alone for the last five minutes, but she was spending it all indulged in the overwhelmingly pleasurable feelings that had washed over her body that only self-pleasure gave her.

Alone time and self pleasure were two things that Maki normally didn’t get to indulge in (especially in the last week, with everyone getting the scary notice that they had to stay indoors and not go visit friends and neighbors, meaning that Kaito had stayed by her side and barely gave her breathing room or space in that time), but she had finally gotten a break from Kaito, who had found company in a stray cat he’d discovered in the backyard. He had set food out for the animal the moment he had spotted it, and it had grown attached to him, and while Maki had discouraged the relationship she quickly discovered there was nothing she could do; Kaito was officially attached. 

She had taken the opportunity when he was distracted by the tabby cat to sneak away and have some alone time to herself. It was a golden opportunity and she took it, leaving Kaito and aptly named Apollo in the living room by themselves. She’d planned on going to shower and maybe nap, but the sudden, rare craving of wanting to indulge in the company of the toy she almost shamefully kept hidden in a box under her side of the bed washed over her as she entered the bedroom, and her other plans were dashed almost as fast as she’d had them.

Less than five minutes after she’d snuck away from her boyfriend and his new cat, she was set up in bed, her naked lower half hidden under the sheets, her special, hands free vibrator secured by the straps aimed directly between her legs, and the pleasurable feelings she reserved washing over her body as the tiny toy buzzed against her nethers.

Perhaps it had been the low buzzing sound of the toy that had attracted the cat towards the bed after he had pushed the door open. Perhaps it had been Maki’s quiet, breathy moans, but whatever it was, curiosity had the cat.

Maki’s eyes popped open when she heard the closer, louder tingle of the bell, and suddenly Kaito’s cat was sitting at her side on the bed. 

“What the f- get out of here,” she said, the good feelings instantly gone. Her toy was still buzzing under the sheet, and the cat gave a curious meow before moving to investigate it. 

“Hey, stop,” she said, snapping her legs shut, suddenly feeling bashful even though it was only an animal she was talking to. “That’s not a toy for you.”

That didn’t stop the cat, who poked a curious paw at Maki’s leg, the buzzing still just out of his sight and thus making him more curious. 

“Damn it, why isn’t Kaito watching you?” Maki asked aloud to no one, growing more grumpy as the cat continued trying to find the source of the buzzing. The cat gave another meow, before turning his head to Maki. She glared at him, hoping it would make him leave.

“Go on, get out of here,” she repeated. She was again ignored. Naturally, the cat did the complete opposite of what she’d said, and started coming towards Maki’s voice. She realized what was happening and brought a hand up to try to stop it.

“No, wait, don’t-” 

There was no way she could have stopped him. The cat gave another meow before climbing up and onto Maki’s chest, covered by the blanket, and sitting down. She watched, shocked and a little angry, as the cat did what cats do when they find a comfortable spot, and began to knead her chest with his paws. 

He kneaded her breasts, his green eyes locked onto her eyes the whole time, before laying his body down. The next thing he did surprised Maki: the cat lowered his head and bumped her chin with the top of his head, rubbing against her affectionately and beginning to purr. Maki had never bonded with any animal before, and now that a stray cat who had fallen in love with Kaito was rubbing his head against her while she was trying to indulge left her feeling torn between feeling a tug of affection for the cat and slightly guilty that he had chosen now of all times to do so. 

The moment of bonding was ruined when the door was pushed the rest of the way open, and Kaito came bounding through the door. 

“Hey Maki Roll, have you seen- oh, there he is!” 

Kaito came over to the bed, completely focused on the cat settled on Maki’s chest, and not even having a clue what Maki had been up to.

“Aw, looks like Apollo likes you!” 

Maki was still feeling torn; she had never felt affections for an animal before, but she had been in the middle of trying to have some alone time for herself (and by the way her legs were pressed together and pressing the vibrator directly against her clit and bringing those pleasurable feelings back, she was finding this need a bit more urgent). 

“Kaito, he’s nice, but um...”

She didn’t know how to put what she was trying to say to him, since Kaito didn’t seem to be paying much attention to her. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, cooing to the cat still sitting on Maki’s chest and petting his back.

Maki was getting desperate as the little vibrator continued buzzing, but Kaito was still completely unaware of the situation under the blanket. 

“Kaito, I’m-”

As a last desperate attempt, Maki spread her legs slightly, and the buzzing became slightly louder, but by then it was too late. Suddenly unable to hold back, she cried out and her back arched slightly, a small gasp spilling from her mouth as her climax overtook her. 

It was only then that Kaito finally realized what was happening (and Apollo realized that his time of laying on his new human companion was over and it was time for him to leave), but could only watch as Maki came, untouched, all thanks to her hands free vibrator.

The slightly awkward pause that followed Maki calming down felt like it lasted forever. Once she had recovered from her orgasm, she finally broke the silence to the shocked Kaito. 

“Your dumb cat ruined my alone time. You should have been watching him better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i _guess_ i’m also sorry for the title. anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
